Moneky D Luffy
by yankumie
Summary: she didn't want to be just friends...Luffy x OC


Monkey D. Luffy drabble [Friends never say Goodbye]

She looked at the ocean; wind blew her hair, covering her face; her hands were clenched behind her back and nails dug into her flesh. She didn't move; like a statue, her head high and back straight; as if no life was present in her body, and yet...salty wet trails on her face indicated that her heart was still beating, even though it was shattered and achy. The girl raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, remembering His touch, and the way He used to stroke her head. His smile still lingered in her mind, making her wince as if she was in pain. He never said goodbye, he just left...

"Lets be friends forever!" he laughed putting his hand on her back as they watched the stars on the roof of the highest building in her village.

"I don't want to be your friend." The girl whispered as she spread her hands and took a step closer to the edge, one more and one more...

"Luffy, you idiot! How could you just leave her like that?" Nami yelled smacking the straw hat captain over the head, causing him to fall over. Luffy sat up and fixed the hat on his head. He sent her a confused look.

"What are you talking about Nami? She said she didn't want to be my friend." He crossed his hands on his chest closing his eyes. Sadness filled him within but he couldn't do anything about it.

Sanji walked over to the captain and lit a cigarette. He looked down at the straw hat pirate with pity. The guy was clueless. The blonde sighed and looked away.

"The reason she told you that wasn't because she didn't like you," he stated.

"Then why?" Luffy yelled jumping up and clenching his fists. His emotions were finally overflowing him; he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Perhaps she wanted to be more than just friends." Sanji explained resting his chin on his hand and looking back the island they just departed from. He could still see the cliff clearly admiring the beauty of its shape. Sanji was about to turn around when something caught his eye. There was no mistake. It was Her! Her arms were spread like the wings of a bird as she let herself fall.

"MARLENE!" Sanji yelled making everyone turn their heads and look in the direction of his gaze.

Marlene felt the air hit her face as she continued falling. For the first time her body and soul felt at peace. Her eyes were closed as a smile started creeping on her pale lips.

*This is the end.* she thought when she felt water splash on her face the next moment she knew, a strong arm was holding her, preventing from falling. Marlene opened her eyes and stared in disbelief. Her eyes widened when she saw Luffy staring at her with anger and pain in his eyes.

"Gum gum..." he yelled bringing both of them back to the top of the cliff.

Marlene closed her eyes expecting painful landing, but it never came; instead two thin arms were hugging her tightly, pressing her body closer to Luffy's chest. She looked up into his eyes not knowing what to say or what to expect. Luffy didn't look like himself. All his liveliness and happiness disappeared without a trace.

"Why?" he finally asked, his voice deadly serious. "Why would you do something like that?" Marlene didn't reply, she looked away not wanting to face him and for a moment she felt ashamed of herself and her actions.

Luffy clenched his hands on her arms making and shook her slightly, making her turn her gaze to him. Marlene's gaze met his sinking both of into the depth of each other's eyes. Luffy leaned in slowly, gently brushing his lips against her, his eyes never leaving hers. As if on command their lips started moving in union; it was like a dance, and both of them felt the rhythm. Marlene's hand travelled to his chest and gently pushed him away. She quickly looked away brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you come to say goodbye?" he asked stroking her head in a familiar manner. His fingers gently stroked behind her ear, as if she was a cat. Marlene closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She longed for it...

"Because..." Her eyes sparkled as the word escaped her lips. She turned around abruptly, letting his face her back. "Friends never say goodbye."


End file.
